


Space Trees Can Be Christmas Trees Too

by gothiethefairy



Category: Another World | Out of this World (Video Game)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy
Summary: Sometimes, Lester gets homesick and he usually deals with it by ignoring it.This time, he got so homesick, he just decided to cut down a tree and take it back to his space house.





	Space Trees Can Be Christmas Trees Too

They were all staring at him with curiosity and confusion. Lester didn’t care, as he was dragging one of the alien trees he chopped down behind him. It took a while, since he found out the trunk of the tree was a lot tougher than he anticipated but he got it down eventually. The tree was the closest thing that kind of resembled the pines trees back on Earth.

 

He finally made it back to his and Buddy’s hut and dragged the tree inside. He shut the door behind him with his foot and took the tree to the middle of the room. Lester grunted as he pulled the tree up and placed it in a makeshift mantel for it. He made sure it was secured enough and backed up to get a view of it.

 

It looked…decent. Lester wiped the sweat from his brow and softly smiled. He’s been here on this planet for quite some time now. By the length of his hair, scars on his body and his weight, it’s been a long time.

 

Lately, Lester has been feeling homesick again. A few nights ago, the village had a celebration. Lester wasn’t quite sure what it was about, but it sure was beautiful to see. It reminded him of the parades and such back in Paris. His favorites always being the Christmas-themed ones. The thought of Christmas suddenly made Lester miss all the decorations and music and even the treats.

 

When he was back on Earth, he never really had the time to celebrate Christmas. He was too busy working on that experiment that caused him to jump into another planet. Lester regrets it now, because he’s not even sure if people back on Earth are celebrating Christmas now. It could be spring or summer for all he knew.

 

The door opened, and Buddy walked in. He paused, staring at the tree in the middle of the room. Lester looked up at him, almost sheepishly. Buddy looked down at him, back at the tree and back to Lester again. Now Lester was feeling embarrassed. Of course this was going to look weird to Buddy. That language barrier between them was still quite a problem, so Lester had no idea how to explain this to Buddy.

 

The large alien, however, quickly got over it and gave Lester’s head a small pat, smiling. Clearly, if putting one of the trees inside their hut made Lester happy, who was Buddy to deny it? Lester blushed as Buddy patted his head. He was smiling too though.

 

For the rest of week, Lester slowly decorated the tree. The decorations were all things Lester found or made himself. Some shiny stones from outside, sometimes flowers that were safe for him to touch or even some little gifts the children of the village gave him. He was quite popular with the children here, so they loved giving Lester things they made for him.

 

By the end of the week, Lester made a star to go on the top of the tree. He stood on a stool, trying to place it on the top. He was still a little too short though. He huffed, his bangs fluttering. He was suddenly lifted by two strong arms. Lester blushed, looking behind him to see Buddy. Buddy smiled back at him.

 

With Buddy’s help, Lester was able to place the star on the top of the tree. Buddy placed him down gently and they both looked at the tree. Lester had a nostalgic smile on his face as Buddy was still confuse why Lester did this in the first place. Buddy glanced down at Lester and saw how peaceful his human looked.

 

Buddy bent down and nuzzled the side of Lester’s face. Lester let out a small chuckle and turned his head to place a small kiss on Buddy’s forehead. He nested into Buddy’s arms, and without thinking, began humming “The First Noël” very softly.

 

Buddy was pleasantly surprised by the music coming from Lester. Lester rarely sung and this soft purring coming from him was wonderful to Buddy’s ears. He slowly wrapped his arms around Lester, letting himself nuzzle Lester’s soft fur.

 

Lester looked back at his tree again, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> last year i promised to write this idea and now i'm fulfilling my promise lol
> 
> gotta contribute to this small pairing anyway


End file.
